In the course of assembling an automobile, it is critical that certain components be filled with the appropriate fluids. One such component is the differential housing which requires fluid for both lubrication and cooling. If a vehicle leaves the factory with an unfilled or improperly filled differential, the omission may not be detected until after the vehicle is put into service and a failure of the differential occurs.